totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
36. TDW Aftermath VI: Niedokończone sprawy
Sami: Ostatnio w Zimie Totalnej Porażki rozpoczęliśmy finał. Nasze dwie dzielne finalistki rozpoczęły bój o dziesięć milionów dolców. Z początku wydawało się, że będzie łatwo, ale już po kilku zadaniach było widać, że nasze dziewczyny są wyczerpane. Przez większość finału prowadziła Katerine, ale pod koniec Lindsay znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko niej. A wszystko przerwaliśmy w momencie, gdy Katerine i Lindsay dobiegały już do studia Aftermath… AŻ WRESZCIE… Sami (w studio): Już tak niewiele dzieli obie panie od wygranej, ale zwycięży tylko jedna… (wszyscy zdenerwowani, wstają z miejsc i wpatrują się w drzwi wejściowe do studia) Długo wyczekiwany moment wreszcie nadchodzi… Nagle przez drzwi wpada Katerine. Katerine (wyczerpana): I koniec… (mdleje) (przez chwilę cisza ze zdziwienia, ale po chwili aplauz) Sami: A więc poznaliśmy zwyciężczynię! To Katerine!!!!!!!!! (jeszcze większy aplauz, ale Katerine wciąż nieprzytomna; do studia wbiega Lindsay) Lindsay: Gratuluję Kate… Ojej… (widzi nieprzytomną Katerine) Chris: Cóż… Poproszę statystów, żeby posadzili Katerine na ten zimowy tron, który dla niej przygotowaliśmy. Hehe. (wchodzą statyści i robią dokładnie, co powiedział Chris) Sami: Wreszcie. Chyba możemy teraz oficjalnie rozpocząć ostatni Aftermath Zimy Totalnej Porażki… thumb (pojawiają się litery: TDW, a potem pod nimi rozświetla się napis AFTERMATH) Sami: Udało się… Dzisiaj naszymi gośćmi jest Chris, Lindsay oraz, jak się wybudzi, Katerine – zwyciężczyni Zimy Totalnej Porażki. Chris (do Sami): Cieszę się, że jestem u ciebie w programie. Hehe. Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć. Sami: Hehe. Zacznijmy od tego, co wam się w programie podobało, a co nie. Zaczniesz Chris? Chris: No tak… Przede wszystkim jestem naprawdę dumny, że wszyscy, pomimo że ściągnęliśmy was tu siłą i o niczym nie wiedzieliście, daliście z siebie wszystko. Naprawdę… (owwww) Lindsay: Ja się cieszę, jak nie wiem! Doszłam do finału! Hihi. Sami (do Lindsay): A nie żałujesz, że przegrałaś? Lindsay: Może trochę, ale widać, że Katerine bardziej zasłużyła na zwycięstwo. Matt: Ja to wiedziałem już od pierwszego odcinka. Hehe. Heather (do Matta): A takiego twardziela zgrywałeś. Matt (do Heather): A co, miałem być miękki od pierwszego odcinka? Sami: A propos Matta… (do Claire i Trenta) Pamiętacie o czymś? Claire: Eee… Trent: Nie za bardzo… Sami: To może przypomnimy pierwszy Aftermath. (zbliżenie na ekran) Claire: Serio? A co powiesz o Matcie? Wcale nie jest takim bohaterem, jakim był na początku… Mam rację? Trent: No wiesz, może i ma kilka wad, ale nie jest aż taki zły… Claire: No dobra! To załóżmy się, jak daleko zajdzie. Trent: Uparta jesteś… Zgoda. A o co? Claire: Sami, pomóż nam wymyślić karę dla przegranego. Sami: Och, no dobra. Może………..niech przegrana osoba w trakcie finału biega w samej bieliźnie po dworze z napisem „Kocham Chrisa”! Claire: Ostre! Ale się zgadzam! Trent: Dobra… Claire: To według mnie odpadnie jeszcze przed następnym Aftermathem! Trent: A ja myślę, że przed piątym na pewno nie odpadnie… Sami: A więc, jeśli nie traficie, to biegacie w bieliźnie podczas finału. Claire i Trent: Tak! Claire i Trent: Eee… Matt: Nie mogę się tego doczekać. Hehe. Michelle (do Matta): Och, ty zboczeńcu! Matt (do Michelle): No co? Sami się założyli, więc niech teraz cierpią. Sami: Lepiej załatwcie to teraz, bo potem mamy jeszcze kilka nierozwiązanych kwestii. Trent: Ehh… Dobra! Będę dojrzały! Przegrałem, to musze to zrobić! Claire: Eee… No…dobra… I rzeczywiście po chwili na ekranie widać, jak Claire i Trent biegną w…ekhem…bieliźnie…i trzymają napis „Kocham Chrisa”. (śmiech na widowni, ale po chwili też aplauz) Chris (zapłakany): Ehh… Wzruszyłem się… Sami: A więc tę część programu mamy już za nami. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego nie mam z nami Vanessy, co nie? Matt: Nie… Leshawna: Nie… Megan: Nie… Frank: Nie… Sami: Ej no! Sally: Ja się martwię! Sami: No cóż… Jest teraz w odpowiednim dla siebie miejscu. Matt: W Wariatkowie? Hehe. Sami: Można tak powiedzieć. Megan: I niech tam zostanie. Sami: Coś widzę, że nie życzycie jej dobrze… Sally: Ja jej życzę! Lindsay: Ja też! Moja biedna przyjaciółka… (wracają Claire i Trent) Claire (zmarznięta): Po raz ostatni….się założyłam… Trent (zmarznięty): Daj spokój… Sami: Ale było zabawnie. Hihi. (do studia wchodzi Maurice – wielki aplauz) Chris (do Maurice’a): Ty jeszcze tutaj? Maurice: Przyszedłem się pożegnać. Będzie mi was brakowało. Może wpadniecie do mnie czasem do Nancy? Wszyscy: No pewnie!!! Maurice (do Chrisa): Dzięki za wsparcie w programie. Chris (do Maurice’a): Nie ma sprawy. (obejmują się przyjacielsko) (owwww) Sami (do Maurice’a): Powodzenia w karierze kucharskiej. Maurice (do Sami): A tobie w karierze telewizyjnej. Hehe. (wychodzi) Sami: Ja? Prezenterką? Hehe. To tylko tak okazjonalnie… (…) A właśnie! (do Chrisa) Nie powinieneś już iść załatwić… no wiesz? Chris: No dokładnie! (wychodzi) Sami (do Owena): A jak się miewa Pan Kokos? Owen: Och… Jest w ciężkim stanie, ale poradzi sobie. To dzielny chłopak. (trzyma na kolanach Pana Kokosa, który jest obwiązany bandażem w połowie) Sami: To się cieszymy. Megan: A kogo obchodzi jakiś kokos?! Sami (do Megan): Może mamy znowu pogadać o twoich intrygach? Megan: Już milczę… Sami: Mówiłam wcześniej, że mamy w studio gościa specjalnego. Powitajmy………….Chefa Hatcheta!!! (aplauz) Chef: Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu mnie tu zaprosiliście… Sami (do Chefa): Żebyś mógł z nami świętować zakończenie programu. W końcu do 20. odcinka byłeś jego częścią. Chef: Może masz rację… (budzi się Katerine) Katerine: AA!! Jak się tu znalazłam? (mega-super-hiper-największy aplauz) Sami (do Katerine): Dobrze, że się obudziłaś. Zemdlałaś, jak tylko wpadłaś do studia, ale to nie zmieniło sytuacji, że wygrałaś całe 10 milionów dolców!!! Katerine: Heh, dziękuję… O! Chef też tu jest? Chef (do Katerine): Tak wyszło… Gratuluję młoda. Zasłużyłaś… Katerine: Dziękuję. A gdzie Chris? Chef: To on też tu jest?! Sami (do Chefa): Spokojnie! Zaufaj nam, że nie jesteś tu bez powodu. (do siebie) No gdzie on się podziewa? (nagle robi się ciemno i reflektor kieruje światło na Chrisa w garniturze i z kwiatami) Chef: Eee… Czy to jest program „Wybacz mi”? Sami (do Chefa): Zaczekaj. Hihi. Chris (do Chefa): Chefie. Ja oraz cała załoga Total Drama chcieliśmy przeprosić za nasze zachowanie i poprosić, żebyś wrócił do programu. (owwww) Sami (ze łzami w oczach): I jak Chefie? Zgadzasz się? Chef: Hmm… Jeszcze nikt mnie tak nigdy nie przepraszał… Dlatego…….wybaczę… (mega aplauz) Sally (zapłakana): Czyli Chris jednak ma serce… Sami: Ma, ma i to duże. Naprawdę. (owwww) Sami: To teraz popatrzmy, jakie mieliśmy pary w Zimie Totalnej Porażki. Hmm… (…) Claire i Drake! Takiej pary naprawdę ze świecą szukać! Są świetnie zgrani, rozumieją się na każdym kroku i zawsze się wspierają. Brawa dla nich! (aplauz) Claire: To prawda. Gdyby nie wsparcie Drake’a, to nie zaszłabym tak daleko w Wyzwaniach. W Zimie nie poszło mi najlepiej, ale nie żałuję występu. Drake: Ja też cały czas tęskniłem za Claire. Gdyby nie odpadła tak szybko, to miałbym pewnie więcej woli walki. Ona zawsze mi dodaje sił. (całują się) (owwww) Sami: Wcale nie gorszą parą są byli i wciąż są Bridgette i Geoff. Bridgette: Tak. Nie wiem, jak wytrzymałam tak długo bez Geoffa, ale najważniejsze, że jesteśmy już razem. Geoff: Racja. Bardzo tęskniłem za Bridgette. (do Bridgette) Jesteś moim najdroższym skarbem. (całują się) (owwww) Michelle (nieśmiało): A co ze mną i Lucasem? Sami: Do was też dojdę. Hehe. Bardzo szybko zostaliście parą. Chyba pasowaliście do siebie idealnie. Lucas: Zgadza się. Michelle jest wspaniałą, ciepłą osobą. Michelle: A Lucas jest taki uczuciowy, że naprawdę trudno o drugiego takiego faceta. (całują się) (owwww) Sami: Dobra, wystarczy tych „owwww”… Trent: Ja chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że jestem dumny z Katerine, że wygrała. Nigdy w nią nie wątpiłem. (do Katerine) Jesteś najcudowniejsza na świecie. Katerine (zawstydzona): Oj, tylko tak mówisz… Hihi. Steve: A co z najlepszą parą programu? Sami: Jak to? Chris: Hehe. Też się zgadzam, że Sami i Max to najbardziej udana para. Sami (zawstydzona): Hehe. No ten tego… Max: Też się zgadzam. (mruga do Sami) Sami (popłakując): Cieszę się, że mam Maxa… To wspaniały facet… Heather: Ckliwe bzdury… Matt (do Heather): Mówisz tak, bo sama nie masz chłopaka. Heather: Och! (…) No może… Sally: To ja lecę się przygotować do występu! (wychodzi) Trent (do Sami): Jak to do występu? Sami (do Trenta): No dzisiaj to Sally będzie występować. Trent: A czemu nie ja? Sami: A umiesz grać na pianinie? Trent: A Sally umie? Sami: No pewnie. (wszyscy zdziwieni) Sami: Przekonacie się. Hehe. (do Katerine) To zanim przejdziemy do wielkiego finału naszego Aftermath, opowiedz nam Katerine, jak będziesz wspominać ten program, który wygrałaś? Katerine: Och… No na pewno nie było łatwo. Było sporo trudnych zadań i wyzwań, których się kompletnie nie spodziewałam… Ale na szczęście poznałam mnóstwo miłych ludzi, którzy mnie wspierali, pomagali. Nawet mimo tego, że każdy z nas walczył przecież dla siebie, to potrafiliśmy się wspierać i chyba to najbardziej zapamiętam. Matt (do Katerine): A ty cały czas o tej przyjaźni. Heh. Katerine: Bo przyjaźń jest najważniejsza! No i jeszcze miłość… No ale miłość jest tylko jedna, a przyjaciół im więcej, tym lepiej, nie? (śmiech) Sami (do Chrisa): Chris, powiedz nam, czy to, że Katerine teraz siedzi tutaj, jako zwyciężczyni Zimy Totalnej Porażki, jest dla ciebie zaskoczeniem? Widziałeś kogoś innego w roli zwycięzcy? Czy też uważasz, że Katerine absolutnie zasłużenie wygrała? Chris: Przyznam szczerze, że po pierwszych odcinkach nie przypuszczałem, że Katerine może być zwycięzcą. Ale to tylko pierwsze, mylne wrażenie! Hehe. Potem rzeczywiście pokazywała ducha walki, stawiała czoła każdemu zadaniu, no i jakoś wyjątkowo miała mało wrogów. Sami (do Katerine): Właśnie! Zdradź nam tajemnicę, jak to możliwe, że z tyloma osobami miałaś dobre stosunki? Katerine: No sama nie wiem. Ludzie mnie lubią. Hehe. Cieszę się z tego powodu. Max: Moim zdaniem Katerine to taka dobra przyjaciółka. Owszem, czasem powie coś źle, ale każdy popełnia błędy. Leshawna: No dokładnie! Katerine to najmilsza osoba, jaką dotąd spotkałam! Ogromnie się cieszę, że taka osoba właśnie wygrała! Lindsay: Też się zgadzam! Katerine rzeczywiście jest najmilszą dziewczyną, jaką miałam przyjemność poznać. Nawet w obliczu walki finałowej cały czas trzymałyśmy się razem i obiecywałyśmy sobie walkę do samego końca. No i walczyłyśmy… Sami: Super sprawa. Wielkie brawa dla Lindsay za walkę w finale! (wielki aplauz) Sami: Zbliża się chyba kulminacyjny moment naszego programu. (wchodzi Sally elegancko ubrana) Sami (do Sally): Cieszę się, że już jesteś gotowa. Czekamy tylko, aż statyści wniosą sprzęt. (Roger i Jack wnoszą pianino) Jack (do Rogera): Ciężka robota… Roger (do Jacka): No ale przynajmniej dobrze płatna. Hehe. (wychodzą) Sally: Ponieważ wszyscy tak dzielnie walczyli, postanowiłam zagrać „We Are The Champions” ze specjalną dedykacją dla Katerine. (Sally siada przy pianinie i zaczyna grać) Sally (śpiewa): I've paid my dues Time after time I've done my sentence But committed no crime And bad mistakes I've made a few I've had my share of sand Kicked in my face But I've come through And I need to go on and on and on and on Wszyscy (śpiewają): We are the champions - my friend And we'll keep on fighting till the end We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions of the world Sally (śpiewa): I've taken my bows And my curtain calls You've bought me fame and fortune And everything that goes with it I thank you all But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise I consider it a challenge before the whole human race And I ain't gonna lose And I need to go on and on and on and on Wszyscy (śpiewają): We are the champions - my friend And we'll keep on fighting till the end We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions of the world We are the champions - my friend And we'll keep on fighting till the end We are the champions We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions (wielki aplauz) Chris: Zdaje się, że to już koniec Zimy Totalnej Porażki. Gorąco wam dziękuje Chris McLean. Sami: Samantha Williams. Hihi. (daje dyskretnie znak Chefowi) Chef: Och! Oraz Tuck Hatchet! Chris (do Chefa): Cieszę się, że wróciłeś stary. Sami: Dobra, kończmy już… (zaciemnienie) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki